Falling Into The Darkness
by Moonlady9
Summary: AU Setsuna is abused by her mothers boyfriend. Will she be able to cope or will she fall into the darkness? .:Very dark:. New ch up! plz R
1. The Beginning

**Falling into the Darkness**

**The Beginning**

**Well, this is my second story. It's all about Setsuna (Sailor Pluto) and her childhood. It's sort of an au. And I'm going to post an alternative to this one "In the Shadows" it's almost the same only in a different time period, it's going to be set in the Silver Millennium.**

**This one is set in present day California. Any questions, ask and I'll do my best to answer!**

**Warning: This is going to be a very dark story, graphic violence, sex, drugs alcohol use and death. Those weak of heart shouldn't read this. lol**

**Regarding my attitude toward old reviews that have criticized me. I accept TASTEFULL criticism. It makes me mad that people criticize my age or my plot, but I do accept criticism that will help my writing. But please don't send reviews that insult me because that is not mature. Be free to criticize if you must but stay within reason.**

**Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon, I'm just using it for my fan fic.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Setsuna laid on her bed, naked, crying quietly and trembling. She was crying because or the searing pain on her abdomen and the blood on her sheets coming from between her legs that reminded her of what had happened.

Flashback 

"_No, Stop, Please stop!" She screamed and pleaded to the man, but he wouldn't stop._

_He had a face full of hunger. He wanted this girl and wanted her now._

_He ripped of her shirt and threw her on the bed while she still screamed for him to stop. He wouldn't stop, he just kept going. He jumped on top of her and kissed her hard and rough. It hurt her so much. He then started to trail kisses down her tiny body._

_He removed her jeans and underwear. She screamed, harder this time and started to kick and try to free herself from his grasp. He was too strong. He grabbed a rope and tied her hand together so she wouldn't hit him, gagged her so she wouldn't scream anymore. he screamed into the piece of cloth covering her mouth. He finally stopped, and then started to undo his belt. She screamed for she knew what was going to happen next. Hot tears started to run down, burning her face. She was scared. She screamed but no one could hear her._

_The pain in her was to much to handle, she couldn't scream and then, fell unconscious._

End of flashback 

She wasn't sure what time it was. She checked her digital clock, she could barely see the glowing green numbers through her tears. It was 3:19 AM. She didn't remember anything of what he had done to her after she passed out but she was sure that he had taken advantage of her and she was no longer a virgin, she was sure of it because of the pain. She was seven years old and no longer a virgin, she understood how important her virginity was because she often heard her mom gossiping about the teenager who had gotten pregnant and had lost it, and her mom had sort of explained to her what it meant to lose it. And know she had lost her most prized possession, the one thing that represented her innocence, her purity, and it was all gone, all because of that pig, that filth, the vermin, that bastard that had raped her, that so coincidently happens to also be her stepfather.

Ever since her mom had brought him home, she sensed something about him. He would always be eying her, looking at her legs when she wore skirts or shorts, staring at her, she always felt uncomfortable around him. When her mother told her that he was going to start living with them, she actually became scared and would always insist of being with her mom because she felt insecure around him and didn't want to be left alone with him, but this weekend she couldn't go with her mom on the business trip. She was stuck with him. She decided to just stay in her room and maybe he wouldn't bother her, but she was wrong.

She could here moaning from the master bedroom, he was watching porn. She didn't understand what it was but continued to play with her Barbie's. Then he walked in, she could see the bulge in his pants, and he walked to her with a certain determination that she just sat there not knowing what to do. He picked her up and threw her on the bed, and raped her.

She wanted to say something to her mother, the police, anyone who would listen but was scared, ashamed of herself. She was scared her mom would blame her and not want her and would disown her. Is her mother didn't want her then she would have nowhere to go.

Her father was dead not there to protect her.

He walked into her room. _How dare he come in here like that, as if nothing happened, so calmly, that jerk_! she thought.

He walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders so hard that she winced at the pain. "If you ever tell anyone about this, I will kill your mom, and you'll be left with me, all alone" he spoke to her in a hateful tone, and threw her back down on the bed.

After seeing that he could get away with what he had just done, he continued to have his way with Setsuna. He always managed to convince her mom to leave Setsuna in his care, that he had to learn to take care of children if he was going to continue living with them. She happily obliged to him, and actually started working more now that she saw that her boyfriend was supporting her in taking care of her only child, the most precious thing in her life. So everyday after school he waited for her.

She hated being home. He was always there, waiting for her. Her mom always at work. She started to become involved with anything that would keep her away from home, school. She had many friends and was involved in the student body. She became obsessed with getting good grades and was always studding and quickly rose to be the top student in her class, so she also began to tutor other kids. She joined countless clubs just so that she could have a reason to be away from home as long as she could, but some days not even this would stop her from getting home early, she would walk home everyday, even though it was about 3 miles away from home. Not even this though would prevent him from having his way with her.

By the time she was ten she had already gotten her period. Her stepfather put her on the pill so that she wouldn't get pregnant. The doctor didn't suspect anything since in these times it seemed that the girls having sex seemed to be getting younger every second. She took the pill everyday whether she wanted to or not, her stepfather made her take them, for it would be an inconvenience for her to get pregnant.

She was growing up to be a beautiful woman, her breasts were larger and fuller. She was involved in sports so she had a great body, long, lean legs, firm stomach. She was slender, her skin was perfectly tanned, her lips full and blood red. Yet she was only eleven, and was forced to grow up.

She loved her summers for she spent her summer with one of her aunts. They always did things together. Her Aunt Serenity live at the beach, so she took up surfing. Her aunt was great, she was always there for her when she had problems, she was the only person she could trust, but she couldn't even tell her aunt anything that her stepfather did to her.

She was ashamed of it and blamed herself for letting him do these things to her. She was too young to understand that it wasn't her fault that he was such a pervert, a child molester.

**Well, hope you like this story, it's going to be very dark, so be warned, a lot of graphic violence, sex, drugs and alcohol and what not. So be careful.**

**Love Josy (AKA. Moonlady9)**

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Him

**Falling into the Darkness**

**Him**

**Well, hope You guys liked it so far, I know its graphic, but you guys were warned (so no suing! hehehehe) Hope you like it. Please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own sailor moon or its characters… yet… but I do own Arienne.**

**The song isn't mine either it's DJ Z-Trip and Chester Bennigton -Walking Dead**

**Love, Josy**

For my reviewers:

**BigFics **Thanks, that's exactly what I was going for! I'm glad!

**Bree-2006** You loser! But thanks anyway for at least saying something. Luv ya!

That's it. Only 2 reviews? Whyyyy? I hope to get more this chapter, please!

**Well I like to get feedback. Well on with the story…**

* * *

When she entered junior high, she was very popular between the student body, not only because she was involved in politics, she had ran for class president in seventh grade and won, but also for her looks. Many girls envied her long, silky, voluptuous evergreen hair, her beautiful body, and her personality. Guys were always trying to court her. Some brought her flowers, chocolates, and even wrote her cute little poems proclaiming their crush to her. Of course she didn't mind the attention she was receiving from the boys, but she was very shy towards boys and avoided them as much as possible, and if one happened to talk to her, she would smile and nod but never say more than three words. This made all the boys think of her as a nerd and anti-social, they eventually made it a game to see who would be the first guy to finally take her out somewhere. She wasn't exactly scared of them, but knew what they could do to her. Sadly she knew this from experience.

Since she was student body president she was always the one that the office called to give a tour to the new students. During the middle of her Algebra class she was called up to the office. _Damn, new student. Right when I was beginning to understand factoring. Better get this over with as soon as possible. _She walked briskly to the office. "Hi Mrs. Lerma" she greeted to the secretary.

"Hi Setsuna, the new student is in the vice-principles office." she said already knowing why Setsuna was there in the middle of fourth period.

Setsuna walked in slowly, as if she was interrupting a very important meeting.

"Come in Setsuna" said the vice-principle, motioning her in. "I would like you to meet a new student." His name was Arienne, he had moved there from the suburbs of Hollywood. He had unruly, dark green hair that seemed to have a mind of it's own because it poked out in many different directions, messy but cute. He wore a black shirt that said "Slipknot," blue jeans, black converse that he presumably had decorated with studs and skulls. He was tall, taller than her by a few inches, and she was one of the tallest girls in the school. He had deep violet eyes, and he had a very cute face, a face that showed experience and pain.

As soon as she saw him she could feel a light blush creep up to her cheeks. Which was unusual even for her. "Hi, welcome to Ramona" she croaked and extended her shaking hand to him. _Why am I so nervous?_ she questioned herself _I've done this a million times before, why am I so nervous around him? _She figured it was his demeanor.

"Hi" he said simply and took her hand, but not before looking at it questionably.

She took him around, making sure to keep her distance, there was a certain aurora around him that made him seem stand-offish. He asked her what her name was and she replied Setsuna. She was trying to make a good impression and asked him what type of music he liked. He smiled, showing her his perfectly straight white teeth, and answered that he loved metal, rock, anything that he could bang his head to. She smiled. He then reversed the question and asked her what music she listened to. She answered by saying that she didn't have much time to listen to music. He laughed and was determined to show her the wonderful world of music. He took out an mp3 player and let her listen to a couple of songs. Her initial response was that it was too loud, so he turned it down for her sensitive ears. She fell in love with the guitars, and the beat of the drums, she actually began to nod her head to the rhythm of the music. He laughed at her antics. She was becoming more comfortable around him, she smiled at him and giggled at his jokes.

So that she could actually leave a good impression on him she asked him about his parents. He told her that they had died in a car accident. That he had moved with his grandparents two years ago. She told him that she was sorry for his loss. He shrugged it off by saying that they weren't exactly the best parents in the world, they were never there and when they were they were either drunk or high on some drug and would beat him for anything, so he didn't spend too much time at home. He was often in the streets, selling drugs that he had stolen from his parents.

"Why did you do that?" she inquired

"Because it was the only way for me to survive in the street. See, my parents spent every cent on drugs, I had to eat and the drug business was the only way for me to buy food."

He too felt a strange feeling of comfort towards her, this strange, green haired beauty. She was beautiful, fun and thoughtful and he felt that she genuinely cared about him. She too, after getting to know him more started to feel an instant connection with him. He was cute and very nice. She no longer felt the need to keep her distance from him.

They found out that they had four of their classes together and agreed to help him with school. He countered by saying that the only way that he was going to allow her to do that is if she let him teach her how to play an electric guitar. She giggled at the proposal but agreed to go to his house after school.

He lived in an apartment that was two blocks away from Hollywood boulevard. It wasn't big, two bedroom, one bath and a small kitchen. He apologized for the mess as he stepped over a stack of torn up photo albums. She bent down and picked up a picture of him and his grandparents. They were an elderly couple maybe in their late sixties, their hair was gray and speckled with black. They were hugging Arienne. They seemed happy.

"That was last year at our old house" he said interrupting her thought.

"Huh, oh yeah, you look happy."

He smiled and took her to his room.

His room was painted in a dark blue. Posters of his favorite bands covered his walls. He had a small twin sized bed, which had a plain white sheet covering it. In the corner he had his guitar. It was a blue axe with a "Slipknot" sticker on it. He began to play a song that he had written. She sat on his bed and listened to him play.

In the chill of the night 

_I can feel my heart racing_

_As I run towards the light _

_That seems so far away_

_Wondering forever_

_In the darkest of shadows_

_Wondering if I will ever see you again_

_Wondering if I will ever see you again_

_I'll take your love_

_(I'll take your love)_

_I'll take your hate_

_(Take your hate)_

_I'll take you're desire_

_I'll take the world_

_When it turns on you_

_(When it turns on you)_

_I'll set it on fire_

_W-the-w-th-th-the walking dead_

_The walking dead (walking dead)_

_Digging in the dirt_

_I can feel you getting closer_

_Steadying my hands through the blistering pain_

_Anxiously awaiting for the earth to reveal you_

_Wondering if I will ever see you again (see you again)_

_Wondering if I will ever see you again_

_I'll take your love _

_(I'll take your love)_

_I'll take your hate_

_(Take your hate)_

_I'll take you're desire_

_I'll take your heart_

_I'll take your pain_

_(I'll take your pain)_

_I'll bring you to life_

_I'll bring you to life_

_W-the-w-th-th-the walking dead_

_The walking dead (walking dead)_

_I'll bring you to life_

_I'll take your love_

_(I'll take your love)_

_I'll take your hate_

_(Take your hate)_

_I'll take you're desire_

_I'll take the world_

_When it turns on you_

_(It turns on you)_

_W-the-w-th-th-the walking dead_

_I'll take your love_

_(I'll take your love)_

_I'll take your hate_

_(Take your hate)_

_I'll take you're desire_

_I'll take your heart_

_I'll take your pain_

_(I'll take your pain)_

_I'll bring you to life_

She listened in awe of his talent. He was amazing, his voice was soothing and he played the guitar like it was part of his very being. When he was done she clapped and yelled "Encore" he mockingly bowed down and sent kisses to his "fans." She laughed as he sat down next to her.

She loved being with Arienne. She felt that she could talk to him about anything. He told her everything from how his parents treated him to. As the school year went on her and Arienne became very close and would spend every waking moment together. They confided all of their problems to each other. There was nothing that she didn't know about him. He had told her that he had been expelled from his last high school for possession, spent two month in juvi for auto theft. After so much trouble his grandparents had decided that a change of environment would maybe help their troubled grandchild.

He always saw his parent injecting heroin into each other, taking ecstasy, smoking weed and snorting coke. One day while his parents were on the floor he smoked a little bit of weed. He always wondered why they were so addicted to this stuff. Plus, he had spent all his life on the streets and saw many of his friends taking drugs as well. To him it felt great it made him forget all the pain that he had, it just left a feeling of happiness. He was only eleven when he fist tried marijuana, and couldn't stop after that day.

**

* * *

**

**So hey,**

**Hope you guys are liking it so far. Please review. Don't have much to say, so**

**Bye,**

**Love Josy (AKA Moonlady9)**


	3. Happiness

**Falling Into Darkness **

**Happiness **

**Well I hope that you guys are liking it so far. I think this is one of my better stories, I hope you all think so too. I hope that I am a better writer now and that I grow some more. So tell me how bad or good I am. (I need the ego boost! Hehe)**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while it's just that I haven't had too much time with summer school and I've had writers block, but I'll try to update at least once a week or so, given the proper motivation (wink wink) hehe, so keep sending those reviews. Tell me what you think of it and maybe some suggestions that I might take to heart, depending if it fits my big picture and any questions send them over. Thank you.**

**There are going to be a lot of songs in this story, since I love music and Arienne is a musician. All the songs that are in here aren't just randomly picked, every song is selected to fit this story either now or in the future, so they might foreshadow a bit. Some chapters might even be song fics in a way. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own Arienne so ask before you want to use it (but who would want to use my character?) also, I do not own the song in this chappy. It's Everything by Lifehouse.

* * *

**

Back at home things always stayed the same. She was to scared to say anything about what her step-dad did to her. She always got home as late as she possibly could, which was about six, and by that time her mom was already home so he couldn't do anything to Setsuna, but on the days that her mom was on a business trips he expected her and was always ready for her. She was always scared of what he would do to her. She suffered like this for many more years.

One day he told her if she would just stop fighting him that she would enjoy it too. That sex wasn't something bad, in fact it was good, great, that's why he did these things to her. That men love it. Men would only want her if she was a good lover and he was teaching her to be a good lover for her future boyfriends. She just had to stop fighting to see how much pleasure sex could bring to her life with him and other men.

Her only refuge was Arienne. They were now freshmen in high school and their friendship had only grown stronger. They spent so much time together that people always thought that they were a couple, or if they were out on the streets because of their identical emerald green hair people thought that they were related.

It was another beautiful day in May. The southern California sun was shining, the wind was breezy and cool countering the effects of the suns heat. May, Setsuna agreed with herself that the month of May was perfect, not too hot and not too cold. She was enjoying her book under the shade of a willow tree on the east side of campus. She was deep into reading when she felt a presence sit down on the opposite side of the tree. She looked to see who had sat down, and not to her surprise she saw that it was Arienne, who looked very frustrated. His hair messier than usual, his hands gripping a piece of paper so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

"Hey, you shouldn't let Mrs. Cornell's class get to your head." She lightly put her hand on his arm to show some support.

"It's just that I tried so hard on this presentation, I spent like three weeks and I still only got a C. It's not fair damn it." He punched the trunk of the tree in his anger.

Setsuna looked at him compassionately trying to understand his pain. It was true that Mrs. Cornell was one of the hardest English teachers in the school, but she taught AP English 12 and it was hard for her to switch gears with her other English classes, forcing her other students to work just as hard as her AP class. She looked at Arienne's fist and saw that it was bleeding from the punch.

"Oh my good, look at your hand, your bleeding. Here, I'll clean it up for you." She grabbed his hand and started to search for some tissues in her bag.

"Look it's nothing, only a little scratch." He tried to pull his hand away from her, but she had a firm grip on it.

"No, your bleeding at least let me clean it for you." She looked into his violet eyes with concern. He couldn't say no to her, it was amazing to him how much she cared for him. She was amazing, her compassion and shyness was what made them best friends. He let her take care of his "scratches" without any reluctance.

She grabbed the tissues and a bottle of water and proceeded to tend his wounds. He noticed how gentle she was being, how soft her hands were, how her perfectly manicured hands were touching him so carefully. She had a look of determination and concern on her face. She was beautiful. She never wore make up, not that she needed it. Her full lips were naturally stained a light red, her cheeks were tainted a slight pink, but what really brought out her beauty was her eyes. Her deep garnet eyes the were the thing that brought light and happiness into his day. How he longed to reach up and touch her face and kiss her perfect lips and taste her sweet flavor. He loved her so much, but never had the courage to tell her anything, he was always scared of her telling him that all he was to her was a best friend. Instead he settled at being the next closest thing to a boyfriend and was her best friend.

"There, done" she said releasing his hand from hers and patting it lightly. She smiled sweetly.

"Thanks" he took his hand and began to massage it. "So, are you coming over today?" he asked so that he could call his grandma to cook them some dinner.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She answered and settled next to him. She could smell his strong manly scent from him. He always smelled good and looked good.

They walked together after school to Arienne's house. They ate had a nice friendly chat with Arienne's grandma over dinner and then left to his room to practice the guitar. His room had gone through some remodeling. It was now painted in green, same blue carpet, some new posters, Atreyu, Aerosmith, Underoath, Motion City Soundtrack, My Chemical Romance among others. He had a maple desk filled with stickers that they had collected and as always, in the corner stood hi faithful guitar and amp with a companion now, an acoustic guitar.

They had been practicing a song that they had written together and had finally agreed on the lyrics and now were adding the sounds of the guitars.

_Find me here _

_Speak to me _

_I want to feel you _

_I need to hear you _

_You are the light _

_That is leading me _

_To the place where _

_I find peace again _

_You are the strength _

_That keeps me walking _

_You are the hope _

_That keeps me trusting _

_You are the life to my soul _

_You are my purpose _

_You are everything _

_And how can I _

_Stand here with you _

_And not be moved by you _

_Would you tell me _

_How could it be _

_Any better than this _

_You calm the storms _

_You give me rest _

_You hold me in your hands _

_You won't let me fall _

_You still my heart _

_And you take my breath away _

_Would you take me in _

_Would you take me deeper now _

_'Cause you're all I want _

_You are all I need _

_You are everything _

_Everything_

They were so into the song that they didn't notice that a very handsome faced, blond, hazle-eyed person was leaning in the doorway until they heard clapping.

"Bravo, bravo. That was very good you two"

Taiken was Arienne's sixteen year old cousin who was only around when he needed to get away from trouble back home. He was also a talented piano player, so he when he was waiting for things to "settle down", he helped Arienne and Setsuna with their songs. Today was no different.

"Who are you hiding from this time?" Arienne asked his cousin this for the umpteenth time.

"Whoa little 'cous, is that why you think I'm here? Can't I come by to visit my favorite little cousin?" he grabbed Arienne in a bear hug. Setsuna just sat there giggling at their antics. Then Taiken turned his gaze on her and let out a low whistle "Wow girl, you look good" he eyed her, devouring her every curve. She let out an embarrassed smile.

"Hey, she's of limits to you" Arienne called out defensively. "and you know that. So leave her alone."

"Hey little man, I was just admiring her from afar."

"Yeah, well you better stay away from her." Arienne looked at him dangerously.

"Ok, whatever you say little man. I'm going to the fridge." Taiken left to the fridge to indulge his hunger.

"It's ok, a lot of people do that, I've gotten used to it." Setsuna spoke up timidly.

"No, it's not ok. You're not some object that every man can use and look at." He moved his hands to her shoulders to emphasize his words "You're special and have a lot more to offer than your body." She smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for see more in me than my body." She let him go and gave him a peck on the check. her cheeks weren't pink anymore but a bright red. After the hug his cheeks had also changed to a darker shade of red and with the kiss they were now scarlet.

"No doubt that your beautiful, but I see so much more in you. You're smart, compassionate, fun and optimistic." She now had tears coming down her eyes. "Hey, don't cry, I don't like to see you sad." He pulled out a tissue and dried out her tears.

"I'm not sad, I'm just so happy that you care so much about me. No one cares about me as much as you do." She dug her head into his shoulders and began to cry more. He began to stroke her hair. It was so soft and silky, like running his fingers over velvet. He could smell her perfume, she smelled so sweet and fresh, mango mandarin was her signature scent and it suited her. At this moment he was happy, holding her having her so close to him. He had an impulse to lay kisses over her face and tell her how much she really meant to him, but he couldn't.

"Look at me, I'm so stupid. Crying over something like that" she dried out her tears "I'm sorry." She apologized, embarrassed of the whole situation. He was the only one that she could be so emotional to and not ever really feel embarrassed, but today was different as if him telling her how special she was affected her to some degree.

"Sorry about what?" he asked looking into her garnet eyes, now red and puffy from her crying.

"About…about… I don't know, just know that I am sorry that I put you in this situation, letting you see me cry like a baby." She let out a small chuckle and looked down.

Seeing how uncomfortable she was he grabbed hold of her hand. "How about we go to the park for a bit of fresh air." She smiled and looked at the clock. It was already six o'clock and the sun was already low, but it still radiated heat.

"I'd love to." She took grabbed her purse and headed out the door, followed closely by Arienne.

They went by an In-N-Out and bought two milkshakes, double-doubles, and some fries and proceeded to the park. They sat down on their bench to eat their meal. They always sat at the same bench every time they came to the park, it was their bench.

"Hey, you got a little ketchup right here" she pointed to the left side of her lip.

"Here?" he asked wiping away at his right side. She giggled.

"No, here." She grabbed her napkin and wiped the offending ketchup away.

"You know, your not that clean yourself" he said teasingly and wiped away a smudge of sauce from her chin. Their noses were now only centimeters apart from each other and the air turned a little tense. He wanted so much to kiss her. They stared into each others eyes for a few seconds. _This is stupid, why am I so afraid of what she might say? I should tell her and get it over with, at least I'll get this weight off my chest. _

"Setsuna" he began very softly.

"Yeah" she answered in the same tone, not moving as if there was a magnet holding her in place and not letting her move in or away.

"I have to tell you something…"

"You know you can tell me anything" and smiled reassuringly.

"…I don't know how to say it, but… I think that you are a wonderful person, and I've known it ever since I first met you." He grabbed hold of her hand. "I just want you to know that I like you, I like you a lot, as more than just a friend, but as a woman." He let his gaze drop as if he was ready for her to turn him down.

"I…um… don't know what to say" She pulled away one of her hands and saw him squint a little. She brought up her hand to his chin and pulled his head up so she could see his face. "other than, I like you too." She saw his look of relief wash over him and smile. He leaned in for a kiss but stopped only two millimeters from her mouth.

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?" he asked suspiciously.

"Why would I ever do that?" she asked back and before he could come up with an answer she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He was shocked at first but then subsided into the kiss and put his arms around her waist and began to take as much of her in.

It was perfect, his kisses were passionate but gentle and sweet, his lips were so smooth and gentle.

Before either of them knew it they were now in a deep make out session , they finally stopped after several minutes because of need of air. They smiled at each other knowing now that they belonged to each other.

"We should be getting back. It's dark and I should be heading home." She broke the silence.

"Ok. Let's go." He grabbed their trash and threw it away as they headed towards Setsuna's home, hand in hand.

They stopped in front of her house. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school." He bade her good bye and left after giving her a good night kiss.

She was in heaven, she wished that the world would stay like this forever, but she knew that after she stepped into her front door she was in hell. To her surprise her aunt was visiting, as soon as she saw her aunt serenity sitting on the sofa, she immediately ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Aunt Serena, I missed you so much! How was your trip?" her aunt had gone to Asia the past month, her aunt love to travel, she had gone to Egypt, Lebanon, Switzerland, and many other countries.

"It was great, I fact I have something for you." she dug into one of her bags that was lying on the coffee table, presumably presents. "Ahh, here it is." She took out a small box, inside of it was a gold coin attached to a golden necklace.

"Wow, aunt Serena, this is beautiful!"

"It's from the Ming dynasty, as soon as I looked at it I thought of you." Setsuna gave her another big hug.

After many more hours of talking about her travels Setsuna went to bed thinking of how happy she was at that moment, in fact she was so happy that nothing could bring her down. So she went to sleep dreaming of Arienne and how happy she would be when they were married and she was far away from her house, from her step dad.

**

* * *

Well, that's the end of this chapter. Wow is it long it's seven pages long, the longest chapter that I have ever written. Well tell me if you like it. Questions, comments, reviews don't hesitate and press that little button in the corner and send me a tine review, just so that I feel happy.**

**Laterz,**

**Josy (Moonlady9)**


End file.
